While the home television has been a powerful instrument in shaping the social and business climates of the world, it still has presented its own unique problems, primarily due to overindulgence. In particular, the lure of television has presented problems with school children. It has been shown through testing that there is a strong inverse relationship between the time children spend watching television and school grades.
Parental control obviously has been attempted in regulating the amount of time children view television. However, with the higher proportion of working mothers, supervision of the children in the home has diminished. There has existed for a long time a need for an effective control to regulate the operation of the television. It is the purpose of this invention to provide such a control which allows regulation of the overall time spent in watching television.